I'll Be Your Strength
by xobeautifulyou
Summary: Have you ever experienced a point in your life where you felt so weak? So weak, that you felt like it was time to give up? That's how Gabriella Montez felt. She was broken and she desperately needed someone to mend her back together. That's where her ex-boyfriend, Troy Bolton comes in. Follow the duo as they face through difficult challenges in their life. COMPLETE!
1. The Tragedy

**Author's Note: **I'm incredibly nervous to be publishing this, considering it's my very first story I'll be releasing here! I'd like to apologize in advance if this does not meet your expectations. But it is my first story here, so please forgive me and give this story a chance. It's a three-shot and there might be an epilogue. Enjoy and please don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the character Laura Bolton.

**EAST NEW YORK**

**FEBRUARY 21, 2020**

It was a chilly winter's night in New York City. The way the moon was illuminating the dark sky and how the snow slowly fell to the ground- which was already covered with snow- it was all beautiful. She knew she shouldn't be walking through East New York by herself, let alone this late at night. But she couldn't help it; she had to follow her ex-boyfriend here to see what he was up to. She knew he was in some kind of trouble and she followed him to save the day.

Her hands were shoved deeply into her coat's pockets and when she looked ahead, she didn't find her ex-boyfriend's figure. She had lost him. And with this being the first time she's ever stepped foot into one of New York City's most dangerous areas was not helping her fears of being lost. She slapped a mitten covered hand over her forehead and groaned.

Suddenly, a rough hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her slender waist with a tight grip, dragging her into a dark alley. She screamed into the hand and struggled with all her might, but it was useless. She was then dropped harshly onto the ground and fell onto her hands and knees. The snow was drenching her jeans and she shivered from the coldness and from her worries.

"Brie?" The voice of her ex-boyfriend called in a raspy voice. She shivered once more at the sound of his old nickname for her. She looked up and saw one of the most horrid sights. The gorgeous blue eyes that she had fallen in love with were now swollen, with a purple coloured lining around it. His soft lips that she loved to kiss were now busted, blood dripping from his bottom lip. This was not her man. And she so badly wanted to reach up to him and have him protect her, but she knew that it was impossible.

"This your lady friend?" The man asked, he grabbed her body from the ground and held her close to him. "Sure is a beaut..." He whispered as he caressed her cheek with a dirty thumb.

Gabriella cringed as she felt his fingers come in contact with her face. This was the first look she had of him. He was Caucasian, with a scruffy beard, bushy eyebrows with crooked yellow teeth and grey eyes. She turned her face and shut her eyes, praying that this was all a terrible dream.

"Leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with me or this problem. She means _nothing _to me." Troy spat, his words stinging her heart and planting them in her mind. Where they would haunt her forever. She felt the tears rush up to her eyes but held them back. This was not an appropriate time to sob about the man who chose drugs and alcohol over her.

The man scoffed and pushed the brunette back a little. She stumbled but then gasped when he held a strong hold on her neck. "Then you wouldn't mind if I did this," the man smirked evilly and punched Gabriella right where her bellybutton was. She screamed in pain when he released her neck and repeated his action, only aiming at her cheekbone this time. She begged him to stop as loud as she could, praying that someone would hear her heart wrenching cries.

"_Troy_!" Gabriella screeched, reaching out for him as the man shoved her against the brick wall and tore her jacket away from her body. Tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably. His fist collided with her face once more and he let her slip onto the snow covered ground.

The man then turned to face Troy. He growled threats and curses at him. Meanwhile, Gabriella gathered all the strength she had left inside her and pushed herself up, limping away. The next thing she heard was a gun firing its bullets. She screamed in pure agony as she felt the pain hit her lower back and another burning feeling in her calf. She collapsed on the floor and let unconsciousness take over her.

**ALBANY MEDICAL CENTER, NEW YORK**

**FEBRUARY 25, 2020**

Waking up in a hospital room after being unconscious for four days isn't exactly what Gabriella planned to happen, however it wasn't like she could go back in time to change the way things were a few days ago. And even if she _did _get the chance to time travel back in time, she wouldn't. God only knows what could have happened to Troy in that alley.

She groaned when she felt a sting of pain hit her abdomen as she stretched her body. The bright lights of the room blinded her eyes

"Ella, baby, you're up!" Maria Montez squealed as she bolted out from the uncomfortable chair when she spotted her daughter stir awake. Her dark brown waves bounced eagerly as she practically tackled her daughter. When she heard her daughter groan in pain, she quickly stepped away. Her eyes widened with worry and apology. "Sorry, baby. I'm just so gl-"

"Mom," Gabriella interrupted. "I can't feel my legs... Why can't I feel my legs?" She looked up at her mother, with wide eyes as she hit her legs repeatedly. When she attempted to move her legs around, she stopped immediately when she felt a jolt of pain hit her calf.

Maria gently pushed her daughter back so she could be more comfortable. How was she supposed to tell her twenty two year old daughter that she's paralyzed? And that she would remain paralysed if she didn't get the proper physical therapy and treatment, which she couldn't afford. She forced a sad smile and wiped a tear that streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry, sweetie," she choked out in a tearful whisper. She lowered her head as she confessed to her daughter. She was ashamed of herself. She couldn't provide for her only child and basically failed as a mother.

"Don't beat yourself up for this, ma. None of this is your fault." Gabriella sent a sad smile to her mother and reached out to gently rub her upper arm for comfort. As much as Gabriella wanted to burst out into tears, she knew that she couldn't break down in front of her mother. She knew that her mom was already feeling terrible, she had to be strong.

ALBANY DRUG AND ALCOHOL REHAB CENTER, NEW YORK

FEBRUARY 25, 2020

"I don't need help," Troy growled as his older sister shoved him, which caused him to stumble into the rehab facility. His older sister grabbed him by the wrist and twisted him around to face her.

"Do you not understand that Ella has been in a fucking coma for the past four days? Because of _you _she'll probably never walk again! If you had gotten your shit together a few months ago, this would have never happened!" Laura spat out viciously. Her eyes filled with fury as she roughly released her brother from her grasp. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to keep herself sane for the next couple of moments. "Do it for Gabriella. You owe it to her." She added in a softer tone but it still had a hard edge.

The young man stared at his sister confusingly, his eyebrows creasing together. "W-What?" He stuttered. "She's paralyzed?" He questioned, his eyes growing wide with worry. "I have to go see her and tell her-" He said hastily as he tried to walk out of the center.

Laura blocked him, pushing him lightly against his shoulders. "What? Now you want to be the man you should have been five months ago? I can't believe you!" She cried, slapping both of her hands over her face and slowly dragged them down. "I promised mom and dad that I would help you. You can wait to see her until you're better; she's waited for you too long. It's your turn."

As much as his sister's words hurt him, he knew she was right. Gabriella was waiting on for more than five months. Ever since he got himself into drugs, she was waiting on him to find the strength to give them up. She was always so patient with him and she was never too pushy towards the subject, even he knew it killed her to see him smoke joint after joint, pop endless pills into his mouth and consume all the alcohol he could find. He never stopped, but he promised himself that he would get better for her. And maybe, just maybe will she take him back after his treatment.

He recalled the many nights she cried herself to sleep because of his addiction. Although she only mentioned giving them up a handful of times, he continually got upset at her and the night always resulted with her sleeping on the couch with tears streaming down her face. She lost her father from this poison; she was not going to lose Troy.

He closed his eyes and shook the thoughts out of his head. Sighing deeply, he opened his eyes and nodded. "Fine. I'll do it for Brie."

**ALBANY MEDICAL CENTER, NEW YORK**

**FEBRUARY, 25 2020**

A light knock interrupted her thoughts and she watched as the door to her hospital room opened slowly, revealing a tall brunette with similar brown eyes she loved dearly. She had a bouquet of an assortment of flowers in one hand and her purse in the other.

"Ella, you're alive." Laura murmured to herself in disbelief. She beamed with happiness and rushed to her side and cautiously embraced her. She placed the bouquet on the bedside table and rummaged through her bag and took out something wrapped in aluminum foil. "I brought you sandwiches from your favorite cafe. I know how crappy hospital food is," she extended her arm to hand them to Gabriella.

Gabriella's eyes widened with excitement, she smelt the heavenly aroma of a toasted cheese steak sandwich. She eagerly took it out of her hands and ripped the foil open, tore a piece off and popped it into her mouth. She groaned and looked up at Laura. "This is why I love you."

As Gabriella ate her food, Laura quietly watched her and they spoke briefly about her condition. However, Gabriella quickly changed the subject, reassuring the other brunette that she was going to be okay. They chatted some more and soon both were giggling and having a good time. After a while of silence, Laura spoke again.

"You know I would do almost anything for you, Ellie?" She asked softly. "And that you don't have to be ashamed of anything because I would never look at you differently no matter what the situation, right? You're practically my sister, so I don't see why not-" Gabriella interrupted her rambling with a confused look.

"Where is all of this coming from? Is there something I should know about?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed. When she saw Laura's facial expression, she immediately knew something was up and that she was going to get to the bottom of it. "Spill," Gabriella demanded.

With a sigh, Laura told her everything. "I was on my way up to your room when I heard two nurses talking about the girl in room 307 not being able to afford physical therapy treatment and _you're _the girl in room 307... This may be something you don't feel comfortable talking about but since my brother is the one who caused this mess-"

"Laura, none of this is his fault.. Please don't blame him for this, he's probably dealing with a lot right now," she said as she lowered her head and began to play with her fingers.

Laura sighed and inwardly rolled her eyes. She didn't understand Gabriella at the moment. After all Troy put her through, she's defending him? What surprised her is that Gabriella can have a temper when someone angers her. Then again, she also had somewhat of a vulnerable state when something upsets her. She was so confused.

**VEGA RESIDENCE, MANALAPAN, NEW JERSEY**

**MARCH 7, 2020**

Days passed and Gabriella was finally released from the hospital. After restless hours of staring up at the plain, white ceiling and constantly switching the channels on the television, she was free from that terrible jail-like facility. It was a difficult period of her life and as much as she wished it would get better, she knew it was going to be more of a challenge trying to do everyday activities when in a wheelchair. She was going to have to get used to it; this was her life now.

She patiently watched as her mother scurried from her bedroom to the living room, where Gabriella was. Her mother was last minute packing for a business trip to North Carolina for a week. As much as her mom wanted to stay home to take care of her daughter, hospital bills and tuition fees still needed to be paid.

As Maria zipped her suitcase and lifted it upward, she wiped the wrinkles off of her pants and looked to meet the eyes of her daughter. With a sigh, she stepped forward to say goodbye.

"My business cellphone number is on the fridge, along with the hotel's number. If you need anything, your friends kindly offered to help out." She said, glancing at her watch. "My flight leaves in two and a half hours, I'll call you when I get there and I'll call you every day- I promise," Maria bent down to plant a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Her daughter nodded and showed a small smile.

"I will, mom. Have a safe flight, love you!" Gabriella craned her neck and returned a kiss on her mom's cheek and embraced her. "And mom? Don't spend all your time worrying about me, I'll be fine."

"I know, sweetie... Bye Ella, see you soon and don't forget to take your medication! Love you, baby, be safe!" Her mom began to drag her suitcase to the doorway and blew her a kiss. And with that, she was gone.

Now, what was she supposed to do? What was a helpless, paralyzed young woman going to do when her mother was away and she was too shy to ask her friends for company? Or perhaps it was because she refused to see the look of pity in their eyes. She wondered if Laura went to visit her at the hospital because she actually cared or because she felt obligated to. Although they were terribly close friends, Gabriella felt it in the pit of her stomach.

Her mind drifted off onto another thought: _where the hell was Troy? _She knew his sister wouldn't tell her and she could almost guarantee her mother knew where he was. She also knew neither of them would tell her. Her lips lifted into a small smirk as she wheeled herself into the kitchen to text the only person who would tell her.

**Gabriella:** _HI CHAD! Long-time no talk._

**Chad:** _HELLO ELLA POOH! AND INDEED... HOLY UR ALIIIIIIIVE! just kidding :) hehe what can i do for ya ella_

**Gabriella:** _I know this is a big favor and I know that after what happened it may not seem right but.. can you take me to see.. you know.. him?_

**Chad:** _im on my way to pick u up_

**ALBANY DRUG AND ALCOHOL REHAB CENTER, NEW YORK**

**MARCH 7, 2020**

As she stepped- correction- as she was wheeled into the rehab center she felt a twinge of anxiety overcome her. Her head slightly dropped and she began to play with her fingers as Chad pushed her wheelchair over to the lady at the front desk.

"Welcome to Albany Drug and Alcohol Rehab Center! How may I help you?" The middle aged woman asked kindly, as she brushed a stray piece of her red hair out of her face.

"Good evening, ma'am. Can you give us Troy Bolton's room number? He's a residential patient and we'd like to pay him a visit." Chad said as he flashed his charming smile at the secretary.

"Yes, yes. Can I just get both of your names?" She asked kindly.

"Um, it's Chad and Gabriella." He responded as he scratched his neck nervously. Was this completely necessary?

The secretary's eyebrows' creased together in confusion and then looked closer at the computer screen in front of her. "It says here that it Mr. Bolton requested to not allow visits from a Gabriella Montez.. It says that it would make him 'heal quicker'. I'm sorry, Miss Montez. We only want the best for our patients." She explained, looking genuine.

"Oh," the shocked brunette murmured. Her eyes kept to the floor, refusing to meet the sympathy on the secretary's face.

**Author's Note**: did you guys enjoy it? Hate it? Please, please give me your honest feedback about this! Please review and don't be shy to favourite it ;) I know there isn't a lot of Troyella but I promise you it's coming up. Please review!


	2. Broken

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the late update! It's been a crazy week, being my birthday and my mom going into surgery (she's alright now)! Thank you for all the reviews :) One more part and maybe an epilogue, we'll see ;) Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HSM but I do own Laura Bolton.

**MONTEZ RESIDENCE, MANALAPAN, NEW JERSEY**

**MARCH 7, 2020**

As she was wheeled back into the comfort of her own home, she remained silent. She didn't dare say anything- not after what just happened. She craned her neck behind her to see Chad still trying to juggle the items they picked up at the grocery store. When she started to wheel herself into the kitchen she stopped abruptly and stared at the photograph that still hung up in the hallway.

It was a photograph of them at Stanford, on the night of their prom that never really happened. A small smile appeared on her face at the memory but then slowly faded after a thought popped into her brain. They were high school sweethearts. Everyone called it puppy love and doubted their relationship, saying that it would never last. She always ignored the comments but now, a few years later... look where this relationship got her.

A single tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it before it fell. She continued to wheel herself and made it to the kitchen.

"You okay, Ella? I really don't wanna leave you alone tonight... Wanna have a sleepover with the gang and I?" He offered, flashing his infamous grin. He placed the groceries on the counter top and began to put them away.

"I'll pass, Chad But thanks for the invite," she replied with a small smile. "I think I just need a good night's rest and I'll be fine!" Gabriella added, trying to convince him that she wasn't about to burst into tears.

As he finished putting the last items of the groceries away, he nodded. "Alright, but if you need anything then you can call me or anyone else." Closing one of the pantry doors, he stepped towards her and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Bye, Ella! Be careful." With that, he exited her home, leaving her all alone.

**ALBANY DRUG AND ALCOHOL REHAB CENTER, NEW YORK**

**MARCH 7, 2020**

He watched as the clock ticked away, as the little hand reached the 8, he jumped out of his bed and out of his room. It was his 'free' time and so he decided it would be spent trying to call _her. _He dashed down the two flights of stairs and stopped at the sight of the secretary, Mrs. Jones motioning for him to come to her.

"Hey Mrs. Jones! I was just wanted to stop by," he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Michael, you always know what to say!" She said with a laugh. "Anyways, I would like you to confirm you're forbidding Miss Gabriella Montez from visiting you. She stopped came here this afternoon with a young man and-"

His eyes widened and nearly popped out. Gabriella came to visit him and he wasn't informed about this earlier? "I beg your pardon?" He choked out, his words barely even audible.

"Gabriella Montez; she's forbidden from visiting you. You put it under your 'Special Requests' in your applications..." She explained, her eyebrows furrowing together with confusion. She stood up and walks to the organized shelf of all patients at the rehab center and pulled out his. Opening it and flipping to the page, she showed it to him.

"That's not even my writing!" He whispered furiously to himself. Reading over the request one more time, he recognized the familiar printing. "It's my sister's." He announced louder. Closing the folder harshly, he placed it back into Mrs. Jones' awaiting hands. "Mrs. Jones would you please un-forbid Gabriella from visiting me? She has _my _permission to visit me."

Mrs. Jones nodded firmly and sat back down in her chair. "I'm so sorry about that, Michael. It will never happen again!" She promised sincerely.

"It's not your fault, Mrs. Jones... May I use the phone? I'd like to make a quick phone call to someone."

**MONTEZ RESIDENCE, MANALAPAN, NEW JERSEY**

**MARCH 7, 2020**

She lay on her bed with her eyes fixed on the television screen in front of her. For the past twenty minutes, she had been channel surfing and finally came across one of her favourite chick flicks; _A Walk to Remember. _It was the part where Landon and Jamie went on their very first date. Now, they were slow dancing in the restaurant they were eating at. A small smile appeared on her face when she recalled the countless times her and Troy danced and sang their hearts out together.

_Bbbbrrriiiinnnnggg!_

She groaned loudly. When she was busy watching a movie then someone decided to disturb her? She reached for her cell phone that was on her bedside table. She answered it hesitantly since it said Private Name with an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella?" A voice that was well-known to her breathed into the phone. "I-It's me... Troy."

Her eyes enlarged and her free had slapped over her mouth in shock. This boy knew how to make her forget how to breathe and literally cause her heart to skip a beat. She inhaled deeply and exhaled out. She opened her mouth, expecting the words to tumble out but they never did. Why was this happening to her?

"Gabriella...? Brie? You there?" That beautiful, confused voice asked.

She shook herself out of it. This was the moment she was waiting for; she couldn't let it go to waste. "Uh, yeah... Sorry." She replied, sheepishly.

"Um, how are you?" Troy questioned lowly after a few moments of silence. Could she tell that he was nervous too?

"Good." She mentally slapped herself across the face. A one worded answer? He might think that she wants absolutely nothing to do with him, even though she feels the exact opposite. Why couldn't she bring herself to respond properly? It was just Troy after all.

"Listen... I know about you coming down here earlier today and I wanted to let you know that you were never supposed to be forbidden from visiting me. I had nothing to do with that. I would never in my-" When he started to ramble, she knew it was time to reassure him and shut him up.

With her adorable giggle, she interrupted him. "Troy, it's no big deal," she soothed gently. "Is there any chance I can come by tomorrow- by myself?" Gabriella asked, sounding a bit too hopeful for her liking.

_Please say yes, please say yes! _Her mind screamed.

"I'd love that," he murmured, a smile creeping onto his lips. "I'll send a cab to get you at noon."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"Be ready before noon, okay? Night, Brie. Sweet dreams." And with that, the phone call ended.

**ALBANY DRUG AND ALCOHOL REHAB CENTER, NEW YORK**

**MARCH 8, 2020**

She was seated in her wheelchair in the lobby of the rehab center . She kept her head slightly down as she played with her fingers. She hasn't been this nervous for a long time. In fact, she hasn't had a wardrobe issue this bad since high school! She spent a good hour and a half staring at her closet not knowing what to wear. This boy did things to her that she forgot could happen.

Gabriella dug in her purse and pulled out her phone. _3:36 pm. _Where was he? With a sigh, she dropped her cell phone back into her bag and slumped in her seat. She decided to wheel herself to the front desk and ask where he was. She recognized the secretary was the same one as yesterdays. She was surprised at what she had to say.

"Oh, hello Miss Montez! Troy is actually coming down right now, his therapy session ran a little late." Gabriella sighed in relief, glad that he didn't ditch her. "Miss Montez, I would like to apologize about yesterday. I didn't realize that it wasn't-"

"Brie?" A raspy voice breathed quietly.

Gabriella quickly craned her neck and spotted the only young man that she ever fell in love with. His injuries from the last time they saw each other were improving well. The bruising around his eye wasn't swollen anymore and the purple bruise around it was subtle. His lip was healing too but it was a bit puffy and still damaged. Small cuts on his face were barely noticeable. After all that, he still managed to look as handsome as ever.

He wasn't saying anything and neither was she. He was just staring at her with a bewildered look and it made her shift uncomfortably. Her movement made him snap out of gaze and take a few steps toward. Her lips curved upwards as he took his place in her awaiting arms. She gently rubbed his back soothingly with her hand as she pulled him closer to her.

When he pulled away from their embrace, he went to stand behind her wheelchair. Before he guided her somewhere more private and placed a kiss on top of her head. He led her into a small room with a bed, a drawer and a suitcase in it. She guessed it was his room when she heard the door close. He sat down on his bed and scratched his head nervously.

"I know you don't wanna hear it but I'm sorry." He said, his eyes meeting hers.

"That's not good enough." Gabriella squeaked out with a shake of her head as tears began to flood her eyes. "Youhurt me. A lot."

He swallowed harshly. She was broken and vulnerable and on the verge of crying any second. "I know," he replied.

She shook her head again, her tears now streaming freely down her face. "No you don't... You don't know what the hell I've been through these past few months. You don't know what I've had to go through ever since you started to poison yourself!" She hastily wiped the tears off her face even though they continued to pour down. "Seeing you do that to yourself killed me... Especially because you knew my father was in a similar situation. I was so afraid I would lose you too."

"But you didn't lose me... I'm still here. I'll always be here." He tried to say with a convincing tone but his voice cracked mid-sentence.

"I lost you every time you let yourself consume that shit," she spat out.

Troy crossed his arms over his built chest; trying to understand why she was repeating everything he did wrong. "Where are you going with this? Did you just come here to yell at me about the shit I've done to you? Do you actually think I'm not aware of my actions? That I don't feel ever feel guilty because of what I put you through?"

She could sense him gradually getting angrier and angrier. He stood up and groaned out in frustration while he dragged his hands down his face. "Why are you even here?" He demanded powerfully, his tone causing her to slightly jump in her seat.

"I just-" She sniffled and looked up at him. "I'm just... here."

His eyes snapped out to meet hers and the bitter demeanor immediately left his face when he saw the look on her face. "Gosh, Brie... I-"

"It's okay," Gabriella assured him as she took him into her arms once more. "I'm sorry, too." Her grasp around him tightened when he let his arms slip around her waist. She never wanted to let go and he felt the same way.

When they finally decided to break their loving embrace, he carefully scooped her up in his arms and placed her on his bed. They laid together and spent each moment wisely. It felt good to laugh and spend time with someone they loved. It felt good to ignore reality and forget their difficult past. It felt good to live life again.

"Is this temporary?" Troy asked after they basked in a few moments of complete silence. When he saw the puzzled and questioning look on her face, he continued. "You being in a wheelchair; is it temporary?"

Her eyes shut. There it was. The inevitable question that she knew was going to come sooner or later. She hoped it was saved for later, when she had time to fully explain everything about her position. "Maybe," she answered. "If I get the right physical therapy, then yes."

Wiping a stray strand of hair out of her face and looking deep into her eyes, he asked her a very important question. "You are getting physical therapy... right?" When he saw her immediately tear her eyes away from his, he suspected that something was up. When he was hit with realization that she wasn't getting the help she needed made him feel terrible. Wrapping his arms around her securely, he leaned toward her ear and whispered, "Baby, it'll be alright... I can help you if-"

She shook her head stubbornly and he smiled at her reaction. Some things never changed. She looked up at him and cupped his cheek. "That's very generous of you, Troy and I appreciate it... but you know I can't take that offer."

She was absolutely out of her mind if she actually believed that he wouldn't do anything about this. Gabriella deserved this. He wasn't going to watch her suffer from this and let it take over her life. He was going to make sure she was going to be taken care of when he wasn't around.

"I miss this..." Gabriella murmured after several minutes of quietness. Her head now rested on his shoulder and his arm was lazily slung around hers.

"You don't have to," Troy responded. He almost regretted saying it when he felt her beginning to tense up. "We can work something out." He blurted out, sounding relatively desperate. His eyes were filled with desire and hope. He wanted to be able to call her his once again and he hoped for it too.

Her heart melted when she turned her head to look at him. She could have sworn that his eyes held a magical power that made her do whatever he wanted. She felt herself getting lost in those beautiful brown eyes. Snapping herself back into reality and shook her head. "I don't know, Troy. I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship... However, I can say that my feelings for you haven't changed." She beamed at him sheepishly, a small blush growing on her cheeks.

He leaned closer to her, his lips inching towards hers and cupped her cheek. "I still love you, too," Troy said. As their lips were about to touch, the door to his room slammed open.

A loud gasp caused them to jump apart. They whipped their heads to where the sound came from and their eyes widened in fear. They had been caught in the act. Only a couple hours of sneaking around and they were caught. Hearing his older sister's low growl, their grasp around each other tightened as they waited to witness his sister's wrath unfold.

They both knew that this would not result well.

**MONTEZ RESIDENCE, MANALAPAN, NEW JERSEY**

**MARCH 14, 2020**

"A day after I'm gone and you're already getting yourself into trouble! I cannot believe you had the nerve to go and visit him! How can you be so irresponsible? A rehab center- are you out of your mind? You could have gotten hurt by some lunatic! Were you thinking straight when he asked you to see him? Did he threaten you or something_? _Honey, I will file a restraining order on him if you'd-" Mrs. Montez had been rambling for what seemed forever. She had just come back from her week long business trip. She knew everything, courtesy of Laura of course. She was devastated and almost came home the day she came back. A little reassuring and convincing was all she needed. Gabriella could only deal with so many things in a day.

Gabriella groaned aloud and rolled her eyes at her mother's questions. She was getting sick and tired of the way certain people in her life were acting towards the situation. Soon, she would be pushed over the edge and she would just lose it. Her mother's babbling wasn't helping either.

"A restraining order?" She asked her mom, disbelievingly. "You're going to file a restraining order on someone who _I _chose to see? That makes perfect sense." She added sarcastically with a fake smile to go along with her act.

Her mother's eyes narrowed dangerously as she put her hands on her hips. "_You _chose to stay with a criminal that put you in a wheelchair?" She growled.

"If you're implying that Troy fired those bullets then you are absolutely wrong. He doesn't even know how to work a gun and he barely had any strength to steal a gun off of somebody else. And would you consider dad a criminal because he dealt with drugs, too?" Her last sentence caused her mom to tense up. The thought of Gabriella's father always made her feel uneasy.

"It isn't rocket science, honey! And don't you dare bring your father up into this conversation," Mrs. Montez warned, her voice cracking she spoke. "He just lost-"

"Lost his way? Yeah, so did Troy." Gabriella interrupted, hoping that her mother would see her intentions. "What makes his situation so different from dads?" She asked softly, wanting to understand her mom and meet her in the middle.

She could see the tears that gathered in her mom's eyes and a sense of vulnerability come across her. Just when she thought her mom and her were going to be on the same page, Mrs. Montez quickly changed back into her strict-parent persona. "Because your father wasn't a monster," she spat.

**MONTEZ RESIDENCE, MANALAPAN, NEW JERSEY**

**MARCH 17, 2020**

A few days passed since she had the huge argument with her mom. The tension in their house was higher than ever and she wished she could move out. But she knew that she wasn't physically able to for that yet. She still had to adjust to her new lifestyle in her stupid wheelchair. Life was complicated, but what could she do about it?

She was seated in her wheelchair, as usual, on her front porch. It was cold outside and she was only dressed in her pajamas and her winter coat. A yellow taxi came into view and her heart began to race as a familiar figure stepped out of the vehicle. Her heart leaped when she realized who it was.

"Troy," she gasped. Her hands flew and covered her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched as he beamed up at her and jogged over to her. She watched in awe as he knelt down in front of her and smirked.

"Surprised?"

Gabriella nodded, still refusing to open her mouth. She couldn't believe what was happening. Was he out of rehab already? Why was he here? She had dozens of questions for him but she couldn't take in that this wasn't a dream.

"Do you plan on talking soon?" Troy questioned with a chuckle.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the space between them. Digging her head into the crook of his neck, she released all of her doubts and worries by crying. He gently rubbed her back and kissed her head as she sobbed.

"Please don't cry, baby." He murmured into her ear.

After a few more moments of consoling her, her sobs came to a halt. Now, they were holding each other and she had controlled her laboured breaths. She could not believe. He was here. In her arms. Where he belonged.

**Author's Note: **finished! Please review! :)

xobeautifulyou


	3. Baby Steps

**Author's Note: **please don't hate me. I know I was extremely late for this chapter but it's been a challenging one to write and I am extremely busy but I try to write whenever I can. I do apologize for the long wait. But I'm hoping this last part is worth the wait. Thank you for all of your reviews, especially from cncgrad02 whom I love! Her fanfictions are amazing so go check her out. Please remember to review. This isn't the end of me; expect plenty of oneshots and maybe another short story! This might have an epilogue, I'm not sure yet.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM but I do own the character, Laura Bolton.

**MONTEZ RESIDENCE, MANALAPAN, NEW JERSEY**

**MARCH 17, 2020 **

"What the hell is going on here?" Ms. Montez demanded as the couple jumped apart in fright. Her screech causing shivers to run down their spines. Her hands were on her hips, glaring at the duo. "Aren't you supposed to be in a corner, snorting up a drug and getting into more trouble?" She hissed.

A small gasp erupted from Gabriella as her eyes grew wide at her mother's rude comment. Before she could say anything, another voice chirped in.

"Patients at the clinic get a day or two away as long as their supervised by a family member, Ms. Montez." Laura explained as she hopped out of the taxi that was still on the Vegas' driveway. "And I can assure you, Troywon't be_ snorting up a drug and getting into trouble_ anymore," she said through her teeth as she stepped onto the porch.

"Laura?" Ms. Montez asked disbelievingly. "I thought you were on my side about this!"

With a sigh, Laura slumped and shook her head. "I was. And I was really fucking wrong to be on your side." When she saw the look on the elder woman's face she continued to speak. "Don't get me wrong, Ms. Montez, Troy fucked up big time but at least he's trying to get better. And come on, it's their life; just let their relationship be."

Gabriella was taken aback by Laura's touching words. She had always been headstrong and confident. She leaned into Troy's side and lightly squeezed his torso. She prayed that her mother was also moved by Laura's words. If not, she wouldn't know what else she could do.

But when she saw her mother grit her teeth and scowl in her and Troy's direction, she knew things weren't going to get solved.

"I'm not going stress about this anymore- I'm done." Ms. Montez announced, raising her hands in defeat. After a few seconds of utter silence, the mother sucked in a deep breath. "I'm going to make this really simple, Gabriella… So go on, take your pick; your _mother _or the man who almost killed you?"

The three young adults gaped at the older woman. Gabriella could feel the sadness, among other emotions bubbling up inside her. "Mom, this is silly," she choked out. "I'm not going to choose between you and Tr-"

"You've left me no other choice, Gabriella!" Her mother yelled, throwing her arms in the air. They fell back at her sides with a loud clap and she balled her fists tightly. "So who's it gonna be?"

Tears immediately sprung to Gabriella's eyes. This was not happening to her. Her shoulders slumped as she let a few tears escape. Suddenly, she felt the warmth of Troy's side disappear. Looking up and seeing him stand by his sister. The look on his face made her heart sink.

"I'm not gonna make you choose, Brie."

This was it. This was the goodbye she was dreading.

"I'm sorry," Troy whispered before he stepped inside the taxi.

Laura followed him inside, flashing Gabriella an apologetic look before she was fully inside the vehicle. Gabriella watched, stunned, as the yellow car speedily took off. She felt a hand lay on her shoulder and cringed at her mother's touch.

"Better get inside, don't wanna catch a cold." Her mother said, her tone was much softer now that she got what she wanted. Gabriella could already see the smile itching its way onto her mom's lips. With one last glance down the street, where the car was nowhere to be found, she followed her mother's advice and wheeled herself inside.

**ALBANY DRUG AND ALCOHOL REHAB CENTER, NEW YORK**

**MARCH 30, 2020**

Mrs. Jones was finishing going through the last couple applications for future patients, when she received another call. The nineteenth call she's received today from none other than Gabriella Montez. Not that she was counting or anything.

"Troy," she said with a sigh, raising her voice so that the boy sitting in the lobby would hear her. "This is the hundredth call she's made this week! She obviously wants to speak with you and it breaks my heart every time I'm forced to tell her you're 'busy' with something else."

Troy looked up pleadingly. He didn't even have to say anything more; he just needed the friendly secretary to do this once more. Groaning, the older woman picked up the phone. "Albany Drug and Alcohol Rehab Center, this is Mrs. Jones speaking, how may I help you?" She questioned in her best, cheery voice.

"Please, Mrs. Jones… It's been days. I know he's not busy, so please just hand him the phone." Gabriella begged. Hearing her heart wrenching sobs made the secretary frown and she shook her head.

"Miss Montez, I can assure you that Troy is still-"

"_Please!_" She cried out, louder this time. So loud, that Troy could start to hear her wails and pleas. "I just need to talk to him." After a few more moments, Mrs. Jones heard her say, "You know what? Never mind… I'm done."

When Gabriella hung up, the older woman shook her head and covered her hand over her mouth. After a couple of deep breaths she continued to go through the rest of the paperwork and shrugged off what just happened.

"Mrs. Jones, I'm really sor-" He tried to say once she was starting to put her work away, preparing to go home.

"I'm done doing your dirty work, Troy. Either break up with the girl or make things right. Just don't ask me to be a part of it anymore." Slipping on her coat and picking up her bag, she stepped outside her office and left the building. Leaving a shocked, clueless young man by himself.

**MONTEZ RESIDENCE, MANALAPAN, NEW JERSEY **

**APRIL 2, 2020**

It had only been a couple of weeks since her mother drove the only person who understood her away. After months of hateful acts, she had finally got what she wanted: him out of her daughter's life. She was simply too good for him. She _had _a lot going for her. Until he came along and ruined her future and her entire well-being.

She had just received fantastic news from the hospital. An anonymous donation was placed for Gabriella, specifically to help her get the physical therapy she desperately needed. It was just enough to pay for the therapy, along with the rest of the unpaid hospital bills. Her prayers have been answered.

She walked over to Gabriella's room and knocked on her door.

"Gabriella, honey, can I come in?" Ms. Montez softly questioned as she pressed her ear against the door. When she didn't get a response, she decided to come in anyway. Opening the door and finding her daughter sitting on her wheelchair, with her back facing her mom and gazing out the window. Almost as if she was waiting for something to happen or for someone to show up.

The older woman came over and sat on her bed. She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I have some great news, Elle… The hospital contacted me and you got a very generous anonymous donation and now you can get the help you need! Doesn't that sound awesome?" She was beaming and expecting happy tears coming from her daughter but she looked as if she didn't care.

"I don't want the treatment." Gabriella murmured. Those were her first words her mother heard her utter ever since she was separated from Troy.

Ms. Montez's mouth gaped in surprise. "Pardon me?" She choked out. When Gabriella sighed and didn't reply, the mother snorted in disgust. "You have got to be kidding me! Gabriella, sweetheart, if you don't take this therapy, you will be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life. Is that what you want?"

"I don't want it." She repeated again, emphasizing every single word.

Her mom groaned and slapped a hand over her forehead. "You're getting the help you need and that's final." She bellowed and stormed out of her daughter's room, slamming the door on her way out.

**ALBANY MEDICAL CENTER, NEW YORK**

**APRIL 4, 2020**

Gabriella sighed as her mother wheeled her into her physical therapist's office to discuss a few things and start with the easy things, like trying to re-build the muscles in her legs. Her mother had successfully dragged her out of the room and locked her in the car. Forcing her to come to her therapy session all the way in New York.

It's not that Gabriella didn't want to get better. She did. She had only been in a wheelchair for a couple of weeks and she was already sick of it. She wanted her life back. Perhaps she was facing depression because ever since Troy began to ignore her, she had started to feel numb at times. Soon, she would be feeling nothing at all.

Before she knew it, Gabriella was laying down on a cushioned mat and her therapist knelt in front of her.

"Okay, Gabriella, today I'll be doing a couple exercises with your legs. And you'll feel some pain but that is completely normal. Re-building your muscles now is important and our number one priority." Her therapist, Jenny told her.

Her legs were pulled back and as soon as Jenny began 're-building her muscles', Gabriella yelped in pain.

**MONTEZ RESIDENCE, MANALAPAN, NEW JERSEY**

**AUSGUST 27, 2020**

Gabriella knew nothing of his life now.

Ever since she had called the rehab center where he was staying at and Mrs. Jones had obviously covered for him for the hundredth time, she knew it was over between them. She just needed him and his comforting voice. But he discarded her too easily. That was the first night she harmed herself.

The first time the secretary told her that he was busy; she believed it and thought of it as nothing. The next few times she had called, it was another lie, like 'he's had a rough day' or sometimes, her phone call wouldn't even be answered. That night she called the facility, she called broken and full out sobbing. Begging that they would pass the phone to him but they had lied for him, again.

She knew it had to be done. So she hung up the phone and checked to make sure her door was locked. She had swiped the blade against her skin torturous pace. The broken young woman made sure her movements were slow enough it make it hurt even more. After that, she had felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

That wasn't her first time cutting. She had done it every now and then. Whenever she felt weak, she felt as if _cutting _was the only solution to her problems. If she was surrounded in a more stable, loving atmosphere, she would know that self-harm is the worst thing you could do. But in the last few months, she lost herself. She wasn't the same intelligent, sweet girl anymore.

Over the months, her mother and her looked past their differences. They had solved most of issues and could tolerate each other. Although both mother and daughter knew their relationship will never be the same, they were both satisfied with their new bond.

Now, Gabriella stood, her hands gripping the metal bar on her walker. She stepped outside and onto her porch. She was delighted. This was the first time she walked a distance. Months of hard therapy paid off. She finally reached her mailbox and opened the lid. Revealing a handful of envelopes. She took them with her hand. As she tried to juggle the mail and attempted to walk back inside her house, she tripped over a step and fell.

When she opened her eyes she found a familiar figure staring down at her, intently. Her eyes almost shot out of its sockets when she realized who the person was. Her breath got caught in her throat. When she snapped herself out of it, she remembered everything he caused and her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me up?" Gabriella hissed, her tone causing him to cringe.

"Oh, come on Brie. You're strong enough to pick yourself up." Troy said, walking toward her but still keeping his distance.

Gabriella snorted at his response and shook her head. "You wouldn't know that... You abandoned me, again." She tried to push herself up, using all her might but she just crumbled to the floor. Groaning, she looked back up at him with pleading eyes. "Can you just help me up? It's the least you could do."

He walked closer. Soon, he was squatting beside her. With a sigh, he opened his mouth to speak. "What happened, Gabi?" Troy whispered, shaking his head in disapproval. "You used be so st-"

"Just help me up!" She screeched in demand. His words caused tears to well in her eyes as she sucked in a deep breath. Finally, all the emotion she built up through the past several months shattered. Gabriella was openly crying out to him, not being able to hold in her feelings any longer. "I can't do it..." She murmured, weakly.

Troy grimaced at the young woman lying helplessly, below him. He quickly swiped at her cheeks, wiping her tears away. He stood up and lifted her walker off of her and placed it aside. "I'll be right here to catch you if you fall. Don't be afraid, Brie." He offered her one of his hands and watched in amazement as she pushed herself up. Her legs suddenly shook and she stumbled into his arms. He smirked, making her heart melt. "I told you I would catch you."

He stood protectively behind her as she took small steps with her walker, back inside the safety of her own home. He sat her down on her bed and cleaned the small scrape she got from falling. They were quiet for a long time, until Gabriella opened her mouth to speak.

"I missed you." She said simply, taking his hand in hers and gripping it tightly. Tears welled in her chocolate brown eyes. "I thought you would stop hurting me… I thought we could finally work on getting back to way things were… Back to how _we _were," Gabriella laughed bitterly, and then continued. "I guess I was wrong."

"I'm sorry, Gabri-" Troy began to say.

Gabriella interrupted, the rage in her eyes becoming very noticeable now. Her grasp on his hand tightened, causing him to wince. "No you're not." She whimpered, shaking her head. "You never are. Your heart is in a good place- you _want_ to be sorry but you _aren't. _Your apology seems genuine for a while but then you leave or decide that you don't want me in your life anymore! Then you show up months later just when I was starting to build a life without you and I forgive you. Then it happens all over again… and I can't put up with it anymore, Troy. I feel myself getting weaker and weaker every day and it's just so hard."

"Then let me help you. I'll be your strength."

"It's not that easy."

Silence.

His cerulean eyes glistened with tears. "I won't leave ever again, trust me." Troy vowed in a choked, hushed tone after he gained enough courage to speak again.

"I have trusted you before but look what happened." She replied, wiping a tear that escaped his eye. Guilt washed over him and he lowered his head down in shame. "If you don't want to be with me, then tell me and we'll get it over with. If you do, then show me you care. But I can't keep doing this, Troy. A person can only deal with so much."

"I want to be with you," Troy responded without hesitation. "I'm sorry, Brie, I really am. If you don't believe me I'll spend my entire life proving it to you and trying to make it up to you. I know it's going to be a long time until things are back to normal and I know that it isn't going to be easy but you're worth it." He grinned at her as he wrapped his muscular arms around her small frame.

Gabriella offered him a small smile. "We'll take baby steps, don't worry." She assured.

"Baby steps." He agreed.

**Author's Note: **it's done! My first every story published here is finished. I'm really proud of this story. Some of you may be confused but it's a little cliffhanger. I'm still debating on whether I should write an epilogue to wrap everything up, so I make no promises on an epilogue! However, this definitely isn't the end of me and you should definitely add me to your author alerts because I have a lot of Troyella in store for you and possibly Zanessa oneshots! If you have any questions about this chapter please feel free to message me privately. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I want to be the best author I can be. Stay in tune, loves! Mwah!

xobeautifulyou


End file.
